


Ein Goethe in der Küche

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armer Goethe, Deutsch | German, Friedrich ist ein süßer Knopf, M/M, Morning After, Stress, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Friedrich kann nicht gut mit Stress. Und mit seinem Schriftstelleridol geschlafen zu haben ist definitv Stress.





	Ein Goethe in der Küche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Jedes Mal, wenn er an so einem Morgen aufwachte, dann fühlte er so ein inneres Glühen. Eine Wärme, die sich in jeden Teil seines Inneren schob. Und er wusste zwar, dass das nicht lange anhalten würde, schon am nächsten Morgen wäre da diese ekelhafte Kälte, aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, war er warm. Die Morgensonne schien sanft durch die hellen Vorhänge und färbte seine Augenlider von innen rot-orange. Er öffnete sie noch nicht, sondern schwelgte in dieser Wärme, in diesem Glühen. Seine Glieder fühlten sich angenehm schlaff an und sein Körper angenehm ausgelaugt.

Seine Nase empfing die angenehmen Gerüche von frischer Wäsche, gutem Sex, und einem anderen Menschen neben ihm im Bett. Dann öffnete er aber doch die Augen, weil er sehen wollte, wie dieser Mann, den er letzte Nacht abgeschleppt hatte, am Morgen nach dem Sex aussah. Er wurde auch nicht enttäuscht, da es ein schöner Anblick. Es war pures Chaos, und gleichzeitig Friedlichkeit in Person.

Diesen speziellen Mann hatte er deswegen angesprochen, weil er verwechselnd ähnlich aussah wie sein Idol Johann von Goethe. Dieser war ein Schriftsteller, in dessen Werke sich Friedrich zuerst verliebt hatte, dann aber in den Autor selbst. Er hatte ihn im Internet gestalkt, hatte sogar Fanbriefe geschrieben. Und er hatte sich zu seiner eigenen Scham ein Bild von ihm ausgedruckt und dieses stand eingerahmt im Büro auf dem Schreibtisch. Friedrich kam sich ja selbst auch schon obsessiv vor, aber er versuchte das zu verdrängen.

Nun denn, er hatte also diesen Mann gesehen in der Bar und war sofort auf ihn zugegangen mit dem Vorhaben diesen Schönling in sein Schlafzimmer zu bekommen. Das war ihm auch gelungen und sie hatten eine Nacht zusammen verbracht, an die sich Friedrich noch für alle Ewigkeiten würde erinnern können.

Nun zu dem Chaos und der Friedlichkeit. Der Mann, dessen Namen Friedrich nicht erfragt hatte, war ein wilder Schläfer. Seine braunen Locken standen kreuz und quer von seinem Kopf ab. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, dafür sein Mund leicht geöffnet und er atmete leise. Sein Körper war nur halb bedeckt von der Decke, die sie wie eine Schlange um seine Beine geschlungen hatte und ihn festzuhalten schien. Wie ein Seestern lag er auf dem Bett, sein Bauch nach unten, sein Kopf Richtung Friedrich gedreht.

Friedrich gähnte lange und ausgiebig und streckte sich unter der Decke. Dann schwang er seine Beine über die Bettkante und hievte sich nach oben. Es war wohl das Beste er würde Kaffee machen. Noch halb im Schlaf fing er an Wasser in die Maschine zu füllen. Dann klingelte das Telefon. Ein Poltern kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und Friedrich prustete leise. Jetzt war sein Gast auch wach.

Nochmals gähnend schlurfte Friedrich nackt aus der Küche und in den Flur. Dort stand ein kleines Tischchen neben der Haustür, auf dem war eine Schüssel voller Schlüssel und das Telefon. Schnell, um den Gast nicht weiter zu reizen, nahm er den Hörer ab und sagte mit kratziger Stimme: „Schiller am Apparat.“

Sofort erkannte er Novalis Stimme am anderen Ende, die ihn fragte, ob er heute etwas vorhabe. Schiller achtete nur halb auf ihn, weil gerade aus seinem Schlafzimmer sein Gast getapst kam. Seine Augen waren immer noch nicht ganz geöffnet und auch er hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten sich anzuziehen.

Friedrich nahm kurz den Hörer von seinem Ohr, drückte eine Hand dagegen und sagte zu dem Mann: „Ich hab den Kaffee schon angefangen. Ist in der Küche.“

Schweigsam gähnte der Mann, nickte und verschwand in der Küche. Dann nahm Schiller den Hörer wieder nach oben und legte ihn an sein Ohr.

„Mit wem hast du geredet?“, fragte Novalis. Friedrich rollte seine Augen. So ein Einmischer.

„So ein Typ.“

Erwartungsvoll schwieg Novalis. Friedrich rollte nochmals mit den Augen und seufzte. Eine Hand hing in der Schlüsselschüssel, die er aufgrund des Reimes so getauft hatte, und spielte mit einem Bänzel herum.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.“

„Wie heißt er denn?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

Ein entsetztes Einatmen, dann: „Du weißt nichtmal seinen Namen und hast mit ihm geschlafen?!“

„Hey! Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen!“

Friedrich schloss wütend seine Faust um den Schlüssel, mit dessen Anhänger er herumgespielt hatte.

„Komm schon! Das ist doch offensichtlich. Frag ihn doch mal wie er heißt.“

Widerstrebend willigte Friedrich ein und rief in die Küche: „Hey! Wie heißt du?“

Er klang abgelenkt als er antwortete, wahrscheinlich machte er gerade den Kaffee fertig.

„Johann von Goethe.“

Friedrich war noch nie gut mit stressigen Situationen umgegangen. Einmal hatte er ein Referat halten müssen in der Schule und hatte seine Präsentation vergessen. Um das Problem zu beheben hatte er vor Unterrichtsbeginn spontan seine Wasserflasche über das Gerät ergossen. Und einmal, als sie einen Test geschrieben hatten, da hatte er einfach angefangen die Fragen durchzustreichen. Und damals, als er bei seinem Verleger im Büro gestanden hatte und nichts vorzeigen konnte, da hatte er die leeren Blätter in seiner Hand aus dem Fenster geworfen und dann wie angeschossen im Büro gestanden.

Diese Unfähigkeit mit Stress umzugehen und der Fakt, dass sein Gehirn in diesen Situationen gerne einen Aussetzer hatte, erklärte auch, dass er mit wildklopfendem Herzen zur Küchentür rannte, sie zuschmiss und mit dem Schlüssel in seiner Hand von außen absperrte.

Dann sank er keuchend an der Tür herab und blieb fassungslos auf dem Boden hocken. Vom Inneren der Küche drangen wütende Geräusche, die nahm Friedrich aber gar nicht wahr. Und aus dem Hörer in seiner Hand konnte er Novalis rufen hören: „Was ist denn los?!“

Mit zittrigen Händen hob Friedrich den Hörer wieder und flüsterte mit Reue in seiner Stimme: „Ich glaub ich habe gerade Johann von Goethe in meiner Küche eingeschlossen.“, er machte eine kurze Pause und flüsterte dann bestürzt: „Scheiße!“


End file.
